El Celador y el Poltergeist
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: Durante años, el pasatiempo de ambos fue fastidiarse. Luego, pensar cómo fastidiarse. Y, finalmente, volver a fastidiarse. Así pasaban los días. • En respuesta al Reto de I Can Be Your Worst Nightmare.


Claro está que ningún personaje me pertenece. Técnicamente, nada me pertenece más que la idea de la historia.

* * *

**El Celador y el Poltergeist**

Nadie negaba que Argus Filch era «ese tipo amargado de Hogwarts». Los magos adultos apenas recaían en él; los profesores le tenían un poco más de consideración, si bien evitaban oírlo. Los que no se libraban eran los alumnos. Los que entraban embarrados de las prácticas de Quidditch, los que hacían bromas, los que «tramaban algo», los que reían, los que respiraban muy fuerte cerca de él… _Cualquier _alumno.

Y Peeves.

Además de adorar a su gata, la señora Norris (a quienes muchos tenían ganas de patear y con quien, suponían, mantenía un romance secreto), Filch _adoraba _blasfemar, acusar y atacar a Peeves, el _poltergeist_.

Peeves disfrutaba de aquello, eso tampoco podemos negarlo.

Durante años, el pasatiempo de ambos fue fastidiarse. Luego, pensar cómo fastidiarse. Y, finalmente, volver a fastidiarse. Así pasaban los días.

Las mejores fechas para eso eran los días festivos (como Navidad, Año Nuevo y San Valentín), durante los cuales Peeves se hacía un banquete con las mejores bromas. Su fuerte, las canciones, ponían de tal humor al celador Filch que los alumnos terminaban usando orejeras para trasplantar las mandrágoras en las caminatas por los pasillos (o llevaban una en algún bolsillo, solo por precaución).

Normalmente, el _poltergeist_ se mantenía en los pisos superiores tramando algún barullo, mientras Filch maldecía, gritaba y amenazaba a alumnos de primero, que huían escandalizados. Y, al tiempo que un estruendoso ruido (producto de la caída de algún armario, armadura o biblioteca) llegaba a sus oídos, el _squib_ (porque Argus era uno) corría escaleras arriba con una sonrisa trastornada dibujada en el rostro y algún «_Esta vez te tengo, Peeves» _saliendo triunfante de su boca.

Pero nunca funcionaba. Nunca lograba «tenerlo». Esa molestia era demasiado rápida, pasaba a su lado riendo a carcajadas, soltando algún chiste y desapareciendo de la escena, y el vigilante cascarrabias subía las escaleras rengueando hasta llegar ante la puerta del despacho del director. A continuación, lo único que hacía era despotricar contra el _poltergeist_ durante media hora… sin parar.

En una de esas, lograría que lo echaran. Pero eso nunca sucedía. Hasta que Dolores Umbridge tomó el cargo de directora. Tal vez (a los ojos de Argus) la mejor en muchos años. Su adoración podía deberse a que lo dejaba utilizar sus métodos de tortura arcaicos, mediante los cuales los alumnos aprenderían a no volver a romper las reglas.

Sea cual sea, Filch veneraba a esa mujer.

Luego volvió Dumbledore y su mal humor aumentó.

Pero las cosas siguieron su curso. Filch intentó no inmiscuirse demasiado, Peeves seguía molestando al mundo estudiantil y, con aprobación de algunos profesores, también disfrutaba de ciertas bromas privadas a _otros _profesores.

Pero la diversión apenas duró. El nuevo director Snape lo desterró a vaya a saberse qué lugar. Y las cosas pronto se fueron de control.

Pero eso es Historia de la Magia y no estamos acá para releer lo que ya sabemos (lo del Innombrable y el Indeseable número uno), si no para dejar en claro que el cariño puede expresarse de diferentes formas. Como el del señor Filch, el celador, y Peeves, el poltergeist.

Era un cariño bastante retorcido, pero no dejaba de existir por eso. Era un cariño basado en los insultos y el mal humor, en las bromas,… en más insultos.

Tal vez por eso Argus se mostraba algo alicaído ante su ausencia. Podía torturan a los alumnos de vez en cuando (algo que el difunto profesor Dumbledore nunca hubiera siquiera considerado), pero sentía vacío por dentro. Pasaba las tardes con la señora Norris, buscando a alumnos que andaban en algo raro (y casi siempre logrando capturarlos), pero _algo _faltaba.

Normalmente, las cosas se arreglan solas.

Durante la batalla de Hogwarts, ya casi en las últimas, Minerva McGonagall le había gritado que hiciera algo positivo y llamara a Peeves. Filch tartamudeó un momento (pensando, claramente, que la profesora había perdido la cabeza), pero al rato se fue renguearlo a buscarlo, mientras murmuraba cosas por lo bajo.

Lo que nadie llegó a ver fue la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

* * *

**¬Nota de la autora:**

En respuesta al reto dado por **I Can Be Your Worst Nightmare**, a quién le pareció graciosa mi mueca de perplejidad cuando me dijo si me atrevía a escribir algo así. Lo hice, mujer, lo hice.

Corregí varios errores que tenía. Gracias por leer. (:

Mor.


End file.
